This invention relates to a pull-out string for connection to a hearing aid constructed for use in an ear canal near a tympanic membrane, which pull-out string has a first and a second end and fixing means for connection to the hearing aid.
The invention also relates to a method of manufacturing a hearing aid provided with a pull-out string, which hearing aid is adapted for use in an ear canal near a tympanic membrane and comprises a housing having a first side, which should face forward when the hearing aid is inserted into the ear canal, and a second side, to which the pull-out string is secured to pull the hearing aid out of the ear canal.
The invention further relates to a heating aid which can be manufactured by means of the method, which hearing aid comprises a pull-out string.
A pull-out string of the type defined in the opening paragraph having fixing means for connection to a hearing aid to pull the heating aid out of an ear canal and a hearing aid of the type defined above are known from FR 2,634,645 A1. Hearing aids inserted deep into the ear canal are difficult to remove. The customary method of removing hearing aids from the ear canal by moving the auricle to release the hearing aid from its clamped-in position in the ear canal does not work if the hearing aid has ben inserted deep into the ear canal, because the part of the ear canal near the tympanic membrane consists of bony tissue, which is undeformable. To enable a hearing aid which has been inserted deep into the ear canal to be removed from the ear canal pull-out strings are attached to these hearing aids. These pull-out strings should provide such a firm hold that they can be pulled adequately. For this purpose the pull-out string should extend well into the auricle.